


Die fliegen kann

by dunkelgrau



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mind Reading, Mindless Fluff, speaking German
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkelgrau/pseuds/dunkelgrau
Summary: Где-то в самом начале "Людей Икс: Первый класс", когда деревья были большими, а Магнето - психически стабильнее, у Док дрогнула рука и случился обычный человеческий флафф.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 5





	Die fliegen kann

Эрик Леншер рано или поздно в любом случае пришёл бы к выводу, что Чарльз Ксавьер был создан вселенной исключительно ради того, чтобы ломать стереотипы в его жизни.

Чарльз невыносим. Чарльз невообразим. Чарльз настолько невозможен, что его сложно встроить в систему восприятия существа, не привыкшего к хоть сколько-нибудь человеческому отношению к себе. Когда Чарльз Ксавьер бросается с борта какого-то военного судна, чтобы спасти тогда ещё совсем незнакомого мутанта, Эрик Леншер понимает всю глубину термина «замешательство». Когда Чарльз Ксавьер отыскивает в его разуме последнее, невероятно как сохранившееся светлое воспоминание, проживает его и синхронно с Эриком смахивает выступившую слезу, Леншер в первый раз чувствует шок, не испытывая при этом боли. 

Когда Чарльз Ксавьер его целует, это самое странное ощущение в его жизни на тот момент.

Они в библиотеке особняка Ксавьера — говорят о вопросе контроля над способностями, о психологии феномена, о чём-то ещё… Но Эрик выключается из беседы, когда Чарльз вдруг замолкает и без всякой телепатии вышибает из его головы все внятные мысли.

Ксавьер ниже почти на голову, но он умудряется привлечь к себе, совершенно не встречая сопротивления. Он сперва лишь на краткую секунду обозначает прикосновение, дотрагиваясь до уголка рта Эрика своими невозможно алыми, непозволительно мягкими губами. Осторожно, словно пробуя на прочность, словно проверяя реакцию. А потом запускает пальцы в волосы Леншера, прижимается ближе… Зачем? За какие грехи и заслуги? С какой целью? За что, наконец? Леншер не знает. Точно так же, как не может понять, что чувствует по этому поводу. Это слишком непривычно, слишком необычно, слишком выходит за рамки его собственного опыта, чтобы быть понятным его сознанию.

Кажется, такое называют чудом.

Эрик с отстранённым удивлением думает, что его до сих пор никто не целовал… так. Чарльз на секунду отстраняется и мягко проводит пальцами по линии губ Эрика, раскрывая их, и снова целует уже приоткрытый рот, чтобы снова отстраниться. Чтобы Эрик автоматически потянулся к нему за новой дозой. Телепат медленно ведёт языком по нижней губе Леншера — и того вдруг прошивает какой-то дикий, страшный по своей совокупной мощи залп ощущений. У него в голове шумит, но сквозь этот шум пробивается безошибочно испытываемый тактильный контакт с привкусом крепкого кофе на языке и лёгким запахом коньяка…

Эрик точно знает, что это он пил сегодня кофе с ложкой коньяка.  
Он, не Чарльз.

До него не сразу доходит, что его только что накрыло ощущениями телепата — полноцветным спектром, так, что мир начинает двоиться, а сердце — пропускать удары. Ещё немного, думает Эрик, и у меня пойдёт кровь носом. Или разорвётся сосуд в мозгу. Или придётся закричать, чтобы как-то вынести это невыносимое великолепие. Так не бывает. Так не должно быть. Это слишком. Слишком — без уточнений.

По его телу физически проходит волна дрожи, когда ощущения отступают, и в его голове появляется чужая мысль, голосом Чарльза, с незнакомой бархатной гулкостью.

 _Du riechst so gut…_ *

— Ты же не говоришь по-немецки, — умудряется внятно произнести Эрик, касаясь губ Ксавьера и использовав этой фразой весь воздух, которым собирался дышать.

 _Нет,_ говорит в его голове странный голос Чарльза. _Я — не говорю. Зато ты говоришь и думаешь. А мысли у нас сейчас…_

— …одни на двоих, — вслух заканчивает телепат, которому тоже явно не хватает воздуха.

Эрик чувствует, что сейчас упадёт, если не поменяет положения в пространстве. Вокруг них с Чарльзом, с едва ощутимым звоном отрываясь от горизонтальных поверхностей, взлетает всё, в чём есть хоть крупица металла. Нож для разрезания бумаги. Какая-то лампа. Перьевая ручка. Старинная книга в переплёте с железной застёжкой…

_Lass mich nie wieder raus… lass mich nie wieder gehen…**_

Произносимые в подсознании слова звучат не привычной с рождения речью, а заклинанием. Эрик не сразу осознаёт, что и они с Чарльзом тоже не касаются пола — захваченные магнитным полем, зависшие среди медленно парящих предметов. То, что больно не его рукам, а рукам инстинктивно сжатого в каком-то отчаянном захвате Ксавьера, он тоже понимает только несколько секунд спустя.

Он чувствует, как Чарльз начинает улыбаться, странно, непривычно, умудряясь не прекращать мягких движений губ в длящемся и длящемся поцелуе. Чарльз слышит его мысли — и понимает их раньше, потому что телепат должен быть привычнее к сумбуру в собственной голове, даже если этот сумбур общий на два разума…

Не отдам, думает Эрик, на секунду прикрывая глаза. Не выпущу. Не его. Не сейчас.

Это даже в мыслях звучит как-то по-детски наивно, но мыслей умнее в голове Леншера в тот момент нет. И Чарльз, чёрт бы его побрал, это почему-то ценит, как самый дорогой подарок.

— Ich habe nicht bemerkt, dass du fliegen kannst***, — медленно произносит вслух Ксавьер, пробуя звучащий в хаосе мыслей Эрика язык на вкус.

— Ты тоже умеешь, — шепчет Эрик.

И додумывает: «…пока я с тобой».

Его счастье, что он ещё не знает, что говорит и думает в тот момент больше правды, чем ему самому бы хотелось.

________________________  
* Ты так дивно пахнешь.  
** Никогда больше не отпускай меня, никогда не давай мне уйти.  
*** Я не замечал, что ты умеешь летать.


End file.
